shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Path to the Treasure: Chapter 17
Wynn and Jera got into a verbal fight after fighting the Ryunai Pirates, Mako and Benji. Jera was bad mouthing the crew and ended up leaving. Wynn goes back to chasing the tiger that took their money. Chezamík, having escaped from the rope chains on the ship, finds the tiger and runs after it. '' Chezamík: "Get back here! Give me my money back!" ''The tiger darts through people in the town with Chezamík close behind. The tiger jumps up onto a roof. Chezamík follows the path with her eyes and anticipates where the tiger will jump down. She destroys a cart as a tiger jumps down from the roof. It falls and lets go of the money. Chezamík runs over and picks it up. Chezamík: "Hmm...this is more than I had before. Oh well, gotta get treasure somehow." Wynn sees Chezamík standing over the tiger and runs over. Wynn: "Chezamík! You got the money back!" Chezamík: "You got robbed too? And where's Jera?" Wynn: "It's a long story...let's go back to the ship, I'll explain." Back at the Bread Bowl, Wynn tells Chezamík about the fight with Ryunai Pirates and then arguing with Jera. Chezamík then explains her situation. Chezamík: "So he just left? Is that it?" Wynn: "I don't know, we could try to get him back but he probably wouldn't want to." Chezamík: "Well we should at least try to get him back." Wynn: "Fine, I'l go look for him. You still gonna watch the ship?" Chezamík: "Yeah, I should be fine. If that Mako guy from before is all I have to worry about, I'll be fine." Wynn: "Okay. Here, take this Baby Den Den Mushi just in case. We bought some in town." Chezamík: "Hey, that means Jera has one right? Call him and fix this." Wynn: "No, he left it with the rest of the stuff. Why do want him to come back so badly anyway?" Chezamík: "Ugh, you said yourself, we're crew mates! And crew mates stick by each other through everything, especially dumb fights like this." Wynn: "Yeah, I guess you're right." Chezamík: "Of course I'm right. Now go get him." Wynn, sticking out his tongue: "Don't tell me what to do." Wynn heads off into town again. On the other side of the island, Mako and Benji arrive at their house. Benji is walking with Mako as a crutch. Mako: "Helloo? Anyone home? Dad? Shira?" A man walks through the doorway and rushes to meet them. He is their father, Ryunai Babo. Babo: "Mako! What are you doing home? And what happened to Benji?" Mako: "Well, we were sailing nearby, and we saw a pirate ship headed for the island. We were worried about you guys, so we came over. We had a bit of a tussle with them, and they were a little more than we could handle. But don't worry, they're not coming after us. No one attacks Falcon Village when the Ryunai Pirates are in town!" Babo: "Haha, damn right. Now, come inside, let's fix Benji up." Benji, weakly: "Thanks Dad." Babo: "No problem boy." Back in town, Wynn is searching for Jera. Wynn: "Let's see....if I were an escaped criminal in a city like this, where would I go? *''Thinks for a moment*'' Of course! A bar!" Wynn starts to run towards the bar. Meanwhile, it seems the tiger has found Chezamík again and is a bit angry. It growls. Chezamík: "Get outta here, ya big dumb cat." The tiger growls even louder. Chezamík stands up and faces it. Chezamík: "You've caused enough trouble today, get out of here!" Suddenly a voice appears from the stern of the ship. Voice: "Oh, I wouldn't be too concerned with her if I were you, my dear." Chezamík: "Who said that?" Before she can turn around a bag is draped over her and she is knocked to the ground. She hears the tiger being bagged as well before the voice yells a few orders and she is carried away. Wynn hears his Den Den Mushi ringing a few moments later. He picks it up. Wynn: "Hello? Chezamík?" A man's voice is on the other line. Man: "If you want the girl and your pet back, bring 10,000,000 beli to the Falcon Village bay." Chapter 17 - End Previous Chapter Next Chapter Category:Stories Category:Path to the Treasure: One Piece Adventures